


hot air balloon that could go to space

by colazitron



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: The girls haven't heard from Noora or Eva all weekend. When they show up at school together, it becomes immediately obvious why.





	hot air balloon that could go to space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittpurrson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittpurrson/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up for fun.
> 
>  **A/N:** mikaelboukhalls on tumblr said "Imagine yesterdays clip except when willhell came out of the car it was Eva" so I... wrote that. Oops.

“Have you guys heard anything at all from Noora?” Sana asks, sitting with Vilde and Chris before school. She wasn’t too worried on Saturday, or even Sunday, but it’s _Tuesday_ now and no one has seen hide or hair of Noora. She’d texted _Isak_ about Noora, even. Isak! Sure, they’d lived in the same flat for a while but Sana’s actually not sure they’ve ever had a single conversation. Would either of them even notice if the other vanished off the face of the earth completely? She doubts it.

“No,” Vilde says, squinting a little against the sun. “Do you think we should be worried?”

Sana shrugs a little, uncomfortable. She doesn’t _like_ William, but she doesn’t want to assume the worst either.

“Has Eva heard something from Christoffer maybe?” she asks instead.

Chris and Vilde share a look and shrug at that as well.

“Have you heard from Eva?” Vilde asks Sana then.

“Not since Saturday, but I-- has Eva gone awol as well?” Sana asks, in disbelief. “I assumed she was studying, or fucking Chris, or something. Eva’s always busy.”

“I texted her once or twice but she never got back to me,” Vilde says, pulling out her phone and checking for messages before looking up again.

“Why is there always _something_ ,” Sana complains with a sigh.

“Something what?” Magnus asks, walking up behind Vilde and leaning over her to kiss her hello. They’ve finally left the gross-making-out stage and reached acceptable PDA levels. Sana couldn’t be more thankful.

“We just haven’t heard from Eva or Noora all weekend and we’re a little worried,” Vilde explains.

“I’m sure they’re just hooking up with their boys,” Chris waves it off.

“Have Jonas or Isak heard anything?” Sana asks Magnus, ignoring Chris’ eyeroll. It’s probably nothing, but Sana can’t stand the thought of being the person who didn’t at least ask around a little.

“I don’t think so,” Magnus says, his forehead wrinkling in a frown. “It doesn’t usually come up in conversation though, want me to ask?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll see Isak in class later anyway,” Sana says, while Magnus looks at something over her shoulder and grins.

“No nee--- _oh,”_ he says.

Vilde cranes her neck and giggles “oh my”, so Sana turns around on her perch on the back of the bench, eyes roaming around the courtyard to find--

Noora and Eva.

That in itself wouldn’t be so odd, but Noora’s got what Sana is pretty sure is one of Eva’s loose plaid shirts on, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, ends tied just above the high waistline of her jeans so that when Eva goes to ruffle her hair - tied up in the loosest ponytail Sana has ever seen on Noora - a bit of her skin peeks out. Eva’s got one of her arms slung over Noora’s shoulders and when Noora laughs at something Eva says, she pulls her in, Noora curving into Eva’s body while Eva presses a kiss to her hair. Maybe there’s a situation where that wouldn’t be so unusual, but Noora’s hand resting just above Eva’s breasts, Eva’s hand slipping down to Noora’s waist, the way they’re curled into each other and smiling in that dopey, soppy, soft way they’ve all gotten used to Isak and Even doing - that can’t be misconstrued.

“What the hell, is everyone gay now?” Magnus asks, eyes wide.

Sana levels him with a glare, and Vilde slaps him on the arm.

“Ouch! Sorry, I didn’t mean--- I just didn’t know---”

“Think before you speak,” Sana says, and turns back to Eva and Noora, who’ve linked hands now and are walking their way, both beaming brightly.

“Hi, girls,” Noora chirps, happier than Sana thinks she’s ever heard her.

“Hi,” Vilde squeaks, eyes a little too wide, but covering it well enough that Noora and Eva probably don’t notice in their pink haze. Sana makes a note to ask later.

“Sana was about to call the police cause you didn’t answer your phones,” Chris teases.

“You thought they were fucking Chris and William,” Sana points out.

Eva grins confidently, and Noora laughs loudly, throwing her head back for a moment.

“God, no,” she says. “Never again.”

The bell rings, then, but for a few moments none of them seem inclined to move, not even Magnus.

“We’ll tell you all about it later, but Noora dragged me all the way here despite my best efforts to keep her in bed, so we’re going to class,” Eva says, and leads them off. Vilde and Chris scramble for their things, and Sana hops off the bench to fall into step on Noora’s other side. She catches her eye, and Noora smiles at her, reaching out to squeeze her arm when Eva starts talking to Vilde on _her_ other side.

“We’ll talk more later, but thank you,” Noora says. “I know it’s not--- well, that you didn’t--- but anyway. Closure was good, and now--”

She interrupts herself with another laugh.

“Well, everything’s perfect now,” she finally says, beaming.

Sana can’t believe something this good came out of something that petty, but she vows to apologise for it later, and for now, beams back.

“I’m happy for you,” she says.

“Yeah, I’m happy too,” Noora grins. “But, oh my god, you need to tell me everything about Yousef later, okay? Come find me in the library!”

Sana nods, trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies in her belly, and then lifts her hand in a goodbye, turning down the corridor to get to her first class.

Everything does seem to be moving towards being perfect, and she can’t help but smile to herself. They all deserve a good summer.

**The End**


End file.
